legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Frida Suárez
Frida Suarez is a child that hails from the Mexican side of the Nicktoon universe The V Team Island Adventure She debuted in this story and joined forces with Bender and the B Team for the first half of the story against Uka Uka and his forces The Great Summer Season Trek She was found by Princess Celestia and Gnowman and they learned she was one of the many chosen to defeat Vilgax. She stayed at the kingdom until Bender and the others reached the kingdom and she rejoins the team ready to once again assist Bender and The B Team As she did help them before with Uka Uka. Frida helps the team with her unique knowledge and she helps Bender, Skipper, Julian and the others in securing Fire Grotto, Saving Finn and recruiting Flame Princess. Like Django she duels with Darth Helmet and manages to win on Beach Boardwalk using her street smarts. She has gotten her friend's super hero costume which she does return afterwards. Frida then saves Meta Knight, Snake and Lucario from Liquid and meets Big Boss who she learns is Snake's father Frida then spends a good vacation with the whole Team and then goes back to relax back in her homeworld. Frida before her next adventure started another band with her friends where she invites Bender, Skipper, Marceline, Jimmy Neutron and even King Julian to join her band with Django and Jorgen helping them. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour She returns a third time to help out, she ends involved on Renee Walker and Katara's side where she meets with The Striker Force. Kratos and Deimos lead the team up to a cavern as they believe that is where the 3rd disco ball is and Kratos believes that it's Lord of Darkness and maybe with Shimmer so Kratos tells the team they can't waste time.Frida reaches the caverns and splits with Katara and help her and the Alpha Team find the keys to the disco ball which they give to Wheatley. Before this when Julie Su notices the disco ball is moving she guesses that someone put something on it that enables it to move all over the place. Because you did say two of the three were destroyed.Phineas and the others try to save the others but they’re all being killed so he, 16, Anna and Frida have a eulogy for the ones fallen. Deciding to continue to align herself with Katara and Kratos which takes her to the warmest island in the entire aprichlego which ends up working with Loomis and avoiding Myers.Frida notices the door and everyone goes in where Renee and Bond jump into the painting where they fall in Flame Hell. Frida instantly escapes taking no crap and taking the team that this is the old fire grotto which she can lead the others through.Tombo sees the fire during the split and gets unnerved which Frida saw coming and she has him say just that. She gets impatient and gets the treasure piece which is a trap set by Flame King, Protoman and Katara get her out of it, and Suarez tells them she knew this would work and tested their resolve. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil. She joins Cadence and Katara in the Friendship Kingdom and they go to save Roll and Bloom which she suggests dynamite but Ozymandias and Magneto are against it though. Improvising she has Bender bring massive amplhlizers so they can take down an enslavement camp with rock and roll which they do and Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Frida learns that Blue was poisoned by dreamshade and BlackGarurumon has corrupted Bloom to become a dark fairy again though in the case of latter she stays good. It becomes decided that they need to go to Neverland despite Pan in where she uses a magic bean to get there and then Pan does arrive abducts Cadence and has the others go after her with Frida driving against Lost boys and then finding healing water with Colress and Qui-Gon before Discord gives them a magic candle and then the three rescue Dr.Strange and then she kills Pan's ally and saves Blue's life. Blue and the others minus Katara all go into cavern 3 where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. They help fight the villains before leaving when Cas saves them from the Niburu. Physical Appearance Frida is a girl with a unusual hair color in blue. She wears red goggles on top of her head that she almost never used for their use and has tawny skin color, blue eyes, and she dresses in a punk goth style. Personality A wild child is one simple way to put it she could put Julian to shame sometimes, which is a stereotype of a girl desiring to be in rock and very tomboyish. Like all wild children she has different sides of her personality such a knack of thinking ideas and improvising plans quickly. She has a caring side of her personality is saved for her friends and small animals or. She is also capable of getting riled up greatly and being driven to even the score. Lastly, Frida also has a kind of romantic side, like girls typically have. Frida's love of small animals is also towards Spike Twilight's surrogate son as she wasted no time to inform Twilight, Bender and company about his imprisonment. Allies and enemies Allies: Bender, Django of the Dead, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, King Julian, Axel, Scorpion, Princess Bubblegum, Subzero, Smoke, Jack O' Lanturn, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Gnowman, Heloise, Spike, Shining Armor, the P Team, Sagat, Snide, Magneto, Luigi, Stan Smith, Dr. House, Carmelita Fox, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, the Chief, Meowth, Mandark, the Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Q, Brick, Butch, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Riker, Captain Picard, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi-Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Rolf, Starscream Enemies: Zoe Aves, Taurus Bulba, Blackfire, Sartana of the Dead, Brother Blood, Vilgax and his allegiance, Uka Uka, his forces, Skeletor, Hordak, Pete, Discord, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters of Evil Videos Gallery frida2.jpg frida222.jpg Snapshot - 13.jpg Snapshot - 15.jpg frr.jpg Snapshot - 19.jpg 21.jpg Snapshot - 22.jpg Snapshot - 29.jpg Snapshot - 30.jpg 185px-Intro54.png frida 1.jpg frida 1.png frida 2.jpg frida 3.jpg frida 3.png frida 4.jpg frida 5.png frida 6.png frida 7.png frida 8.png frida 10.jpg frida 9.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the El Tigre Universe Category:Tomboys Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Good Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Grey Griffin Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Singing Characters Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Musicians